


The Most Devastating Rivalry in History

by pizZiCcato



Series: Soukoku 30 Days OTP Challenge [7]
Category: K (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Soukoku, cosplaying, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizZiCcato/pseuds/pizZiCcato
Summary: Dazai and Chuuya first met as Fushimi and Yata.Day 7 of 30 Days OTP Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret not planning this ahead of time.

Dazai Osamu was a huge anime fan.

He stayed up late to watch anime. He spent a lot on anime merchandise. He knew everything there is to know about anime, starting from the studios that produced them to the voice actors that played the characters. He knew a lot about the new releases and the classic must-watch.

Basically, he was the person you go to if you have questions about anime.

But there was one problem: He lived in a place where people didn’t care much about anime. Most of the people he knew treated him like a weirdo. He was a weirdo, true, but not that weird.

Okay, he was really weird, but that’s beside the point.

The point is, he didn’t have anyone to share his interest with. There was Atsushi, who had some interest in anime, but he was nowhere near Dazai’s level. When Dazai started talking at length about anime with Atsushi, the latter often had an overwhelmed look on his face. But you can’t really blame him for that, because Dazai tended to get really passionate when he talked about anime.

There was another problem: There weren’t many anime-related events in his town. Most of the anime conventions took place in the bigger cities. The ones in his town only took place about twice a year and they were so small they weren’t worth mentioning. But Dazai still attended them, because why not?

That day found Dazai in one of those small conventions. He didn’t usually bother with cosplays when attending these events, but he’d been in the mood that day, so he decided that it wouldn’t be too bad to cosplay every once in a while.

That said, Dazai had never invested much in costumes, so he had little choice. In the end, he decided to go as Fushimi Saruhiko, a character from K, an anime which was released a few years ago. A little out of date, but so what? Not like there’s anyone to complain to him about it.

At the moment, Dazai was standing next to the entrance of the convention hall clad in Fushimi’s dark blue SCEPTER4 uniform, complete with the glasses and the sword (Not a real sword, of course). He was waiting for Atsushi, who had promised to come to the event with him. His companion was late, though.

Dazai checked his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. Atsushi had sent him a text eight minutes ago saying he might be running late due to a traffic jam, but he hadn’t replied to Dazai’s question of how much longer he would take.

With a heavy sigh, Dazai stowed his phone back into his pants’ pocket. He took off his glasses to wipe the sweat on his face. God, the air conditioners should’ve been put on a higher setting. Good thing he didn’t wear any make-up. It would’ve been exceedingly embarrassing if he were to walk around the place with half-ruined make-up.

“Hey, Mister, are you Fushimi Saruhiko?”

Dazai blinked and looked down. A little girl with long blonde hair was staring up at him with a smile. She wore a frilly red dress which reached down to her knees.

He attempted a smile. It didn’t come as easily as it usually did, mostly because he was feeling especially irritable at the moment due to the heat. Maybe this was how the real Fushimi Saruhiko usually felt. “Not really, but let’s pretend I am. How can I help you, Miss?”

The girl’s smile widened. “That’s great! I’ve finally found a friend for Chuuya! Wait here, Mister!”

Dazai watched as the girl ran off into the crowd. Absently, he wondered if it’s a good idea to let a little girl like that wander around by herself. But it’s none of his business, so he just shrugged it off.

The girl returned shortly, waving excitedly at Dazai. “I’ve found a friend for you, Mister!” She turned back where she came from and yelled, “Chuuya, hurry up!”

From among the crowd, a guy dressed as Yata Misaki emerged, face hidden behind one hand as he grumbled about something.

Dazai raised his eyebrow. So this is what the girl meant when she said she had found a friend for him. Maybe she’d seen the anime K and saw Fushimi and Yata’s relationship, so she decided that this relationship should be brought to life.

“I’m telling you, Elise, it’s not the real Fushimi, so –“ That guy looked up, saw Dazai, and cut himself off. For a moment, they studied each other in silence.

A smile tugged at the corners of Dazai’s lips. If Yata Misaki were real, Dazai imagined that he would look like this guy. They had the same red hair, the same short stature, and the same scorn with which they look at Fushimi – or in this guy’s case, Dazai.

“Say something, you two! You’re supposed to be friends!” the girl exclaimed.

That guy’s eye twitched. “We don’t even know each other, how are we supposed to be friends?”

Dazai smiled. “Of course we know each other, _Misaki_.”

The girl clapped her hands happily. “See, Chuuya? It’s Fushimi! So you’re Misaki now!”

So his name was Chuuya. Dazai would keep that in mind. His smile widened as Chuuya dragged a hand down his face, grumbling some more. Dazai thought he caught the words ‘what the hell’, ‘I don’t have time for this’, and ‘Fushimi and Misaki, my ass’.

“Don’t be so grumpy now, _Misaki_.” Dazai closed the distance between him and Chuuya and threw an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders (Chuuya’s head only reached up to his shoulders, Dazai noted). Then, in a lower voice so only Chuuya could hear, “Let the girl have some fun. It wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Chuuya glared at him. Really, just like Misaki. This is the first time Dazai met this guy, but he already felt that Chuuya would be really fun to tease. This must be how Fushimi felt around his companion.

Dazai glanced at the girl, who was watching them intently, and added, “You don’t look the type to like kids, but you’re going along with the girl’s words. You either have a soft spot for her or you can’t go against her for some reason. Either way, you have to go along with her words, right?”

A moment of glaring later, Chuuya turned away with a click of his tongue. But a smirk formed on his lips immediately. “Since we’re going along with her words, bickering like Yata usually does with Fushimi is fine, right?”

Dazai barely had time to make sense of those words and avoid the kick Chuuya aimed at him. From the looks of it, that was a serious kick which would hurt a lot if it connected. Dazai raised his brow. That’s called bickering?

Chuuya’s smirk brought one to Dazai’s own lips. So that’s what he wanted. Fine, two can play this game. It’s not that Dazai liked fighting, but he could think of it as entertainment. That’s usually a good motivation for him.

So they danced around outside the convention hall, Chuuya trying to hit Dazai while the latter avoided every attempt with a taunt on his lips. Before long, a crowd had gathered around them. Most of the convention’s attendees went out to see what the ruckus was about and stayed for the entertainment. After all, it’s not every day you see a live enactment of Fushimi and Yata’s fight (Minus the flames, of course).

It was strange. Dazai was actually having fun. From the way Chuuya’s smirk had turned less taunting and more like a grin, he was having fun too. It was strange, yes. But it was fun. It didn’t feel like they were two people who’d just first met that day. It felt like they had known each other for a really long time, because there was no way two strangers could get along so easily. If this could be called getting along, that is.

But like everything that exists in this world, it had to come to an end.

“Dazai-san?!”

Dazai narrowly avoided a punch to his face and caught Chuuya’s hand by his wrist. He turned to the crowd, where his companion was gaping at him. “Yo, Atsushi-kun,” he waved at his friend with his free hand, smiling brightly, “You’re late!”

“Why are you fighting?” Atsushi exclaimed.

“Oh, this?” Dazai made a vague gesture at him and Chuuya, “This isn’t a fight. We’re just entertaining ourselves, that’s all.”

Chuuya clicked his tongue and wrenched his wrist out of Dazai’s grip. “Don’t make it sound like we’re friends.”

Atsushi looked in between them, thinking Chuuya’s words over. “You’re not friends?!” he exclaimed again, now horrified.

“Nope! We just met!” Dazai laughed at the look on Atsushi’s face.

“Hey, Mister!” The girl suddenly appeared in front of Atsushi, making the latter scream in surprise. “You would make a good Shiro!”

Atsushi blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, good idea!” Dazai approached Atsushi quickly and started examining him. “Yes, you’d make a good Shiro. You even act a little like him. But we don’t have a costume right now, so maybe next time. Now,” Dazai grabbed Atsushi by his shoulders and started steering him toward the almost-forgotten convention, “let us go inside!”

Atsushi, the poor guy, couldn’t do much more than blink in confusion and allow himself to be guided into the hall. About halfway, though, Dazai stopped and turned toward Chuuya, who was still rooted on the spot with an annoyed look. “Wanna come with us, _Chuuya_?” He purposefully said Chuuya’s name the way Fushimi usually did Yata’s.

Chuuya’s eye twitched. Before he could snap out a harsh reply, the girl had grabbed his arm and excitedly answered in his stead, “Of course!”

Dazai smiled. “Then come on, we should get in before the place gets crowded again.”

The girl smiled brightly and dragged an unwilling Chuuya after Dazai. After they entered, the girl immediately struck up a conversation with a surprised Atsushi, leaving Dazai and Chuuya to entertain themselves.

“So, Chuuya,” Dazai began, turning to his new acquaintance, “How much do you love anime?”

Chuuya’s annoyance disappeared instantly to be replaced by smugness. “More than you, I can bet.”

Dazai raised his brow. His smile turned more menacing. “Oh? You think so?”

And so, the most devastating rivalry in history began.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://pizziccato.tumblr.com/post/155577306571/the-most-devastating-rivalry-in-history)


End file.
